A Crazy Chritsmas
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Poco días antes de navidad, ellas se dieron cuenta que algo les faltaba y era nada mas y nada menos que los regalos de dos héroes gatunos. Entonces las gemelas decidieron conseguirlos a ultima hora. Por otra parte Felix y Adrien comenzaron a sospechar el extraño comportamiento de las hermanas... ¿Como terminaran estas navidades para ellos? [Adrinette] [Feligette]


**Bueno aqui esta el especial de navidad que les prometimos de estas dos parejas :3** **¡** **Esperamos que lo disfruten y que esten pasando una buena naviad!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota1: Apodamos a Felix, Black Chat cuando esta en su transformación de super héroe para diferenciarlo de Chat Noir.**

 **Nota2: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Especial de Navidad**

Marinette observo detenidamente y con un ceño fruncido el fondo de su armario, donde previamente todos los obsequios que ella y su gemela, Bridgette, habían comprado poco a poco desde Octubre para todos sus amigos, conocidos y familia habían estado hasta hacia poco más de unas horas. Sus increíbles ojos azules escanearon de punta a punta el lugar, tratando de recordar donde habían puesto los dos regalos más importantes, era 21 de Diciembre y tenían que tener listo todos los presentes para no tener un corre, corre a último minuto como usualmente les pasaba.

"¿Bridgette?" llamo Marinette, sin despegar sus ojos del vacío lugar, esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

"¿Hmm?" fue toda la respuesta que la joven dio desde la sala de estar del apartamento compartido, donde ellas llevaban viviendo en ese departamento desde hacía ya casi tres años, desde los dieciocho años.

"¿Dónde pusiste los regalos de Adrien y Felix?" pregunto ella sin moverse, ignorando la sensación rara que se empezaba a formar en su estómago.

"¿De qué hablas Marinette?" interrogo Bridgette, desde la sala organizando algunos paquetes bajo el árbol que ellas habían montado al inicio de ese mes, con la ayuda de sus parejas actuales. "Fuiste tú la que los guardo aquel día"

Marinette detuvo sus manos que estaban removiendo unas cajas para buscar los paquetes, y trato de hacer memoria para tratar de recordar cuando y donde decía su gemela que ella había guardado aquellos dichosos regalos, pero solo se quedaba en blanco.

"¿Eh… Bri? El día que los compramos fue el 12 de este mes, luego de salir de la universidad" le trato de recordar a su hermana.

Hubo un silencio desde la sala, hasta que la joven respondo algo vacilante.

"Mari… ese día tuve que quedarme en la universidad por un proyecto de la clase de arte con Nathaniel hasta bien entrada la noche" le recordó dejando la pequeña caja sobre las otras bajo el árbol y se irguió con cuidado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al marco por donde se conducía al armario que estaba en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y baño. "Fuimos de compras fue el 16, no el 12" le recordó poniéndose algo nerviosa.

Hubo otro silencio antes de que su gemela respondiera con una voz vacilante, y bastante dudosa.

"Hmmm Bri, ese día yo tuve presentación de un proyecto al otro lado de Paris y no hubiera podido regresar ese día si Adrien no se hubiese ofrecido a buscarme" respondió, notando que el malestar de su estómago se tornaba en increíbles nudos rápidamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se instaló, esta vez era sepulcral, podía oírse hasta una aguja caer al suelo, luego se escuchó unos pasos seguido de un fuerte golpe y una maldición audible que haría que su madre la mirara con el ceño fruncido y desaprobación, lo siguiente que supo fue que Bridgette estaba parada a sus espaldas con una expresión de horror que su gemela reflejaba de todo corazón.

"Si no fuimos ni el 12…" empezó Marinette caminando hacia su hermana con el rostro tan pálido como el de ella.

"Ni el 16…" continuo Bridgette, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Entonces…" dijeron al mismo tiempo, antes de reírse desquiciadamente por unos largos minutos, cuando el ataque de histeria murió lentamente, ellas se miraron nuevamente antes de gritar quien buscarían en donde y salir disparadas como balas de cañón literalmente dejando su anteriormente ordenado apartamento de patas arribas y como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, cualquiera diría que Katrina había hecho acto de presencia.

"¡No esta!" gimoteo Marinette tirando de sus cortos cabellos tirada en el sofá de la sala.

"¡En ningún rincón, ni bajo las camas! ¡Nada! ¡Nones!" exclamo Bridgette desparramada en el suelo a los pies de su gemela, un cojín del sofá presionado contra su rostro en mortificación.

"Marinette, Bridgette… no encontraran nada de nada en este apartamento porque ustedes no compraron esos regalos" intervino una dulce vocecita, que provenía de una criatura pequeña roja con motas negras y grandes ojos azul violáceo, llamada Tikki, quien se encontraba comiendo una galleta de chispas de chocolate flotando en el aire.

"¡¿Que?!" gritaron ambas, sus ojos apunto de escapar de la cuenca de sus ojos y volar por la ventana camino a Narnia.

"Sip, ambas tenían tantas cosas que hacer con lo de los exámenes y proyectos finales de invierno que se olvidaron completamente de ir de compras por los regalos de ellos" asintió Tikki, sentándose arriba de una mesita junto a su compañera Kwami que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Si fuera posible ambas se pusieron aún más pálidas, y eso era decir mucho considerando que ambas tenía una tez blanquecina, se miraron con claras expresiones entre el horror y la incredulidad, porque como era posible que olvidaran el regalo de las dos personas que ellas amaban con todo su corazón, las personas con las que ya casi llevaban un año saliendo y teniendo una relación que ninguna se esperaba pero que siempre habían soñado con tener… era inaudito y totalmente fuera de la estratosfera que a ellas se les olvidara algo así de importante.

Estaban jodidas.

Se miraron y con un asentimiento de su cabeza entendieron lo que la otra estaba pensando, muchas veces había pasado algo parecido en especial cuando estaba luchando contra algún Akuma, y de un salto corrieron a por sus zapatos, mientras Marinette buscaba su cartera y la de su hermana y su gemela buscaba los calzados para ambas.

Bridgette tomo su teléfono del bolsillo de su sudadera, y con un rápido tecleo en la pantalla táctil, envió un mensaje a Felix, con el corazón encogido de que tuviera que cancelar los planes que habían hecho para reunirse a almorzar ese día, pero la situación era una emergencia de código rojo, y como no se apresuraran no lograrían encontrar siquiera algo decente que regalarles, con un último suspiro, recogió las medias y se dirigió donde ellas guardaban el calzado de invierno, porque aunque oficialmente no era sino hasta Enero que empezaba a nevar, en esa ocasión el clima había decidido que les darían unas blancas navidades, así pues las calles de Paris estaban pintadas de blanco y con un frio increíble.

Mientras Marinette revolvía entre el desorden por sus carteras, pensaba que debía de avisarle a Adrien que no asistiría a la reunión de almuerzo, pero su teléfono estaba desgraciadamente en su cartera rosada pálido, y esta estaba increíblemente desaparecida por el momento.

"¡Mari! ¡Aquí!" llamo su hermana pasándole su pequeña cartera rosada, y rápidamente entregándole sus respectivos zapatos y a la velocidad de la luz ellas se los pusieron.

"Bien, esto es lo que haremos" comenzó la chica de cabellos más cortos. "Hoy es 21, así que aún tenemos algo de tiempo para conseguir algo apropiado que regalarles, así que recorreremos todas las tiendas de los centros comerciales cercanos, si no hay nada allí iremos a los más lejanos, ¿Okay?"

"¡Okay!" asintió la otra joven, antes de salir disparadas por la puerta frontal de apartamento y por las escaleras tenido extremo cuidado de no resbalar y romperse algo, con la suerte que usualmente tenían no sería algo inusual.

'

'

Un joven hombre se encontraba saliendo de una junta muy importante con unos accionistas de un alto edificio cuando su teléfono móvil vibro avisándole de que había recibido un mensaje, ignorándolo por el momento converso un poco más con los hombres y luego se despidió formalmente asegurándoles que estarían en contacto, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó a donde su BMW serie 6 negro estaba aparcado, y con agilidad y elegancia como las de un gato se deslizo en el asiento de cuero negro, y encendió el motor, poniendo dirección a donde su siguiente cita estaba programada.

Felix sonrió de medio lado al pensar en eso, la cita no era con otra persona que su amada Bridgette, torció los ojos y rio entre dientes ante ese solo pensamiento, si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro años atrás que él, estaría en una feliz relación con la chica que lo había perseguido tanto durante su tiempo en la segundaria, él los hubiera mirado y ordenado hacerse una resonancia de cabeza urgentemente, porque simplemente eso no podía pasar. Pero míralo ahora, casi un año había pasado desde aquella maravillosa noche en la que no solo habían confesado sus mutuos sentimientos, sino que también había tenido el maravilloso placer de hacerla suya en todo el sentido de la palabra, siendo orgullosamente el primer y único hombre con el cual su hermosa joven de ojos azules había estado, siendo el afortunado de tener el placer de iniciarla en un mundo de deseo y placer carnal.

Con un suspiro salió de los pensamientos de aquel día y se concentró en la carretera, pero ya casi llegando al restaurante su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, avisándole de un entrante mensaje, recordando el otro aviso que había tenido y que aún no había chequeado; con un rápido escaneo de su alrededor, aparco un poco más abajo del restaurante en cuestión, y poniendo la alarma a su auto, tomo su móvil y chequeo quien le había escrito, el primero era de Nathalie informándole de que iba a haber una conferencia de prensa donde se requería su presencia al igual que la de Adrien, y preguntando sobre los planes de Año Nuevo, una vez que él le respondió, busco el segundo mensaje sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba, pero al abrirlo solo pudo fruncir el ceño desconcertado y algo irritado.

 _De: Bridgette._

 _Felix, lo siento algo surgió y ya no podre asistir al almuerzo, ¡Lo siento! Q_Q_

 _¡Realmente, realmente lo siento!_

Él se detuvo y releyó el mensaje otra vez, pero el escrito no cambio, y eso solo le hizo fruncir el ceño aún más; usualmente su novia no era de las que cancelaban una cita con poco menos de media hora antes de que dicho arreglo fuera a cumplirse, pero el mensaje claramente decía que eso era lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el realmente no pudo reparar mucho en ese hecho porque alguien a sus espaldas lo llamo, una voz que claramente reconoció, y girándose comprobó sus sospechas.

"¡Hey, Felix!" llamo un hombre rubio de cabellos algo revueltos y ojos verdes esmeraldas, con una sonrisa de modelo pintada en su atractivo rostro, muchas mujeres y algunos hombres giraban su cabeza para mirarlo pasar, pero este ni cuenta se dio.

El nombrado solo asintió a modo de saludo, era conocido por ser un hombre de pocas palabras, alto, delgado y atlético, de cabellos rubio más pálidos que el de ojos esmeraldas, su expresión inescrutable y sus ojos azul grisáceos que usualmente daban una advertencia de mantenerte a raya y de total seriedad, se posaron en el otro joven hombre.

"Adrien" fue lo único que dijo, mientras ambos se encaminaban al restaurante, con pasos pausados y sin prisa.

"¿Porque esa cara tan larga, Felix?" interrogo el más joven de los dos, sabiendo que para otros el rostro de él siempre parecía impasible y sin emoción, pero luego de casi toda su vida conociéndolo sabía leerlo mejor que muchos otros, y algo claramente lo estaba molestando.

Justo cuando el susodicho iba a decir algo su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada entrante.

"Ve a pedir la mesa Adrien, necesito atender esto primero" le informo Felix al rubio, una vez se dio cuenta de que el numero era del trabajo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el súper modelo famoso de Paris, Adrien Agreste, entro al establecimiento y pidió mesa y mientras esperaba a que la mujer regresara con las opciones de las mesas que habían, su móvil sonó avisándole de un mensaje, que el de ojos verdes reconoció por el ringtone, y con ilusión lo saco a toda velocidad, para después fruncir el ceño más que confundido y algo decepcionado.

 _De: Marinette_

 _¡Adrien, no podre asistir al almuerzo planeado, algo súper importante me ha surgido y no tengo más opción que atender eso! ¡Realmente esperaba verte hoy, pero bueno… realmente lo siento!_

 _Ten un buen día, te amo._

"¿Pero que-?" empezó el joven, pero se interrumpió al ver regresar a la mujer.

"Bien, Mr. Agreste tenemos bastantes mesas de donde elegir, ¿Cuantas personas son?" interrogo la mujer de cabello negro y ojos café, sonriendo profesionalmente, claramente acostumbrada a tratar con gente importante.

"Dos… solo dos" dijo el sonriendo educadamente, y siendo guiado a su respectiva mesa, ya con el menú en ella.

Una vez sentado el modelo se permitió contemplar el mensaje, y es que aunque su novia Marinette tenía tendencias a llegar tarde al igual que su hermana gemela, ella no era de dejar plantado a la gente y mucho menos si ella realmente quería a esa persona y era dada a sus palabras, así que el rubio supuso que tendría que haber ocurrido algo realmente importante para hacer que ella no pudiera asistir… por un momento pensó en un ataque de Akuma, pero las noticias estaban tranquilas y si fuera ese el caso tanto Felix como él se hubieran enterado ya que ellos era los otros dos protectores de Paris, así que dejando esa posibilidad de lado, solo quedaba algo relacionado a la familia o algo sobre la universidad; nuevamente Adrien descarto lo de la familia, Marinette seguramente le hubiera avisado si algo le hubiera pasado a sus padres, por lo que lo último que quedaba era algo relacionado con los estudios, aunque eso era poco probable... sin embargo no pudo seguir contemplando el que porque una joven mesera lo interrumpió.

"¿Que desea ordenar?" sonrió ella ampliamente depositando unos aperitivos de pan con mantequilla y ajo en la mesa, con un poco de coquetería que realmente le paso volando a Adrien por la cabeza por lo distraído que estaba.

"Ah, no aun no, estoy esperando a alguien" comento ligeramente distraído con su móvil como para prestar real atención a la joven que obviamente quería coquetear con él.

"Oh, bueno si quiere ojee el menú un poco más, y volveré pronto a ver si ha decidido" dijo la joven rubia, sonriendo y acomodándose un poco mejor el escote.

"Si, me parece bien" fue lo único que el rubio dijo ya que estaba testeando a la mujer de sus sueños y realmente no parecía captar las indirectas de la mesera.

No bien había pasado más de unos minutos de ella haberse marchado cuando un hombre joven igual de atractivo se aproximó a la mesa del modelo, claramente algo irritado, sentándose sin miramientos.

"¿Algún problema en el trabajo?" interrogo el rubio de ojos verdes, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pan con ajo a la boca.

"No, solo el usual incompetente" respondió indiferente Felix tomando un bocado de los aperitivos, su ceño seguía fruncido, sin embargo.

"Marinette no va a venir" soltó de pronto Adrien, haciendo un puchero sin darse cuenta, antes de atapuzarse tres más de los panecillos con ajo.

"¿Oh?" inquirió su acompañante curioso, y en su mente empezó a sacar cálculos. "Bridgette tampoco asistirá"

"¿Que? ¿En serio?" comento sorprendido el rubio de ojos verdes, sus cejas casi alcanzando el borde del cabello rubio en su frente; el asentimiento de él fue la única indicación a su pregunta. "Qué curioso…" murmuro pensativamente al igual que el otro rubio.

"¿No te menciono porque no asistiría?" interrogo Felix, chequeando nuevamente el mensaje de la joven que tenía por novia.

"No, no realmente, solo dijo que algo muy importante surgió y no podría venir" comento el modelo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de soltar un suspiro.

"Hmmmm… Bridgette me dijo más o menos lo mismo, también intente llamarla pero su móvil suena ocupado todo el tiempo" dijo Felix más para sí mismo que para Adrien.

El modelo rubio frunció los labios pensando en lo raro de la situación, ambos estaban inmersos en las posibilidades, hasta que la camarera regreso para tomar sus órdenes.

Adrien fue el que realizo el pedido y como Felix estaba nuevamente en una llamada; tuvo que pedir por el también, la joven camarera anoto todo mientras mirada el uno al otro con curiosidad y luego suspiro resignada, algo que paso desapercibo para el rubio ya que su cabeza estaba hecha un lio con respecto a su compañera.

"Muy bien, dentro de muy poco le traeré sus platillos" dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada "¿Usted y su pareja querrán un poco más de pan de ajo?"

"Si por favor" contesto Adrien comiéndose el ultimo aun pensativo y sin mirar a la rubia realmente.

La joven se retiró con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y con un profundo suspiro de decepción.

Luego de un par de segundos Adrien parpadeo confuso y observo el lugar donde se había retirado la camarera, luego volvió su vista hacia Felix que ahora texteaba en su teléfono.

"Creo que la camarera piensa que somos una pareja feliz" murmuro Adrien moviendo las cejas sugerentemente y con una sonrisa de diversión surcando sus labios.

Felix alzo la mirada con una ceja levemente arqueada "Si fuera así, me buscaría a alguien más atractivo que tu" respondió con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Adrien hizo una mueca aparentemente ofendido mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

Pero el rubio de ojos azul grisáceos lo ignoro, ya que su mente solo ocupaba el hecho del misterio que rodeaba a Bridgette y ahora Marinette.

¿Qué pasaba exactamente con las gemelas Dupain-Cheng?

Ambos comieron sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras, cada uno pensando prácticamente en lo mismo. Al terminar de consumir su alimento, se encargaron de pagar y salir del restaurante sin decir nada más. Adrien realmente quería ver a su chica, pero había intentando comunicarse nuevamente con ella pero no respondía y eso lo tenía un poco preocupado…

El mismo iría a su apartamento o la universidad donde la oji azul asistía; pero tenía que ocuparse de llevarle el proyecto a un profesor esa misma tarde y que era de suma importancia lastimosamente.

Felix saco las llaves de su auto mientras miraba al chico "¿Vas algún lado?" pregunto casualmente.

Adrien asintió "Necesito llevar algo del proyecto a la universidad, el profesor quiere ver nuestro avance antes de navidad… el viejo no podia esperar hasta enero" comento un poco malhumorado.

"No seas quejoso, yo tengo dos reuniones esta tarde" dijo abriendo la puerta del lujoso auto "Sube, si quieres te ahorro el camino"

El modelo rubio entro en el auto con una sonrisa "No es como si no pudiese transformarme en Chat Noir y llegar en un parpadeo si no me llevabas" murmuro con humor acomodándose en el asiento de cuero, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad bajo la estricta mirada de Felix.

"Me encanta como utilizas tus poderes con responsabilidad" respondió Felix rodando los ojos.

Adrien solo contesto con una pequeña risa, así ambos se encaminaron hacia su destino y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar nuevamente hacia un par de gemelas…

Con el auto en marcha, Felix miro por los espejos para asegurarse de que no había ningún obstáculo en su camino antes de arrancar con suavidad, su auto era uno de los mejores, y lo había comprado específicamente ejecutivo con muchas adiciones que le ayudaban a relajarse, como que con solo apretar unos botones podía ponerle calefacción a los asientos o un ligero masaje, era uno de los pocos lujos que se había permitido cuando compro el auto por primera vez.

Si no bien había pasado unas cuantas calles transitadas después de todo estaban en un área bastante copulada cuando el semáforo cambio de verde a amarillo, y como cualquier conductor con sentido común haría, se detuvo a una distancia adecuada del paso de peatones, con su pie en el freno, mientras ambas manos se mantenían a la del reloj, su dedo índice golpeaba ligeramente el volante, esperando que cambiara la luz.

Adrien observo el 'tick' que había desarrollado el rubio de ojos azul grisáceo cuando estaba pensando en algo muy profundamente o cuando estaba irritado con alguien o algo, o simplemente cuando estaba algo impaciente, y este sonrió de medio lado, la situación no solo lo tenía desconcertado a él si no al otro hombre también; con una risa entre dientes que se aseguró que este no escuchara, reviso su teléfono móvil una vez más, pero al igual que los minutos pasados, no había nuevo texto de su amada novia de ojos azules, con un suspiro de añoranza, alzo la cabeza, y abrió los ojos como platos, soltando un improperio en voz alta.

Ahí justo al frente de ellos pasaban corriendo Bridgette y Marinette Dupain-Cheng por el paso de peatones, eso en si no fuera nada de lo que alarmarse, eso seria, si no fuera porque aun la luz de cruce estaba en amarillo, y justo cuando estas pasaban frente al auto de Felix; un auto que aparentemente quería comerse la luz, que acababa de cambiar de amarillo a rojo, tuvo que frenar a toda velocidad casi llevándose a las hermanas por enfrente; Adrien estaba casi seguro de que acababa de tener una coronaria, su mano fue como un rayo veloz a donde su corazón seguramente se había detenido del shock.

El auto había frenado quemando los cauchos en el pavimento, sonando la corneta a todo volumen, pero gracias a la agilidad de años de ser Ladybug y esquivar ataques constantemente, Marinette salto a último minuto de la colisión de su persona con el parachoques delantero del auto, por unos centímetros escasos no siendo bombeada contra el piso en lo que podría haber sido un no muy placentero accidente, mientras que su hermana Bridgette que iba un segundo detrás de ella prácticamente pisándole los talones, no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo como su gemela por lo que no tuvo otra opción que en el momento que su hermana salto hacia atrás para esquivar el auto ella salto pero sobre el capo deslizándose hasta el otro lado de este, mientras el conductor seguía soltando improperios y sonando su bocina, pero ellas no tenían realmente tiempo para quedarse a charlar, así que sin más con un bien audible '¡lo siento!' siguieron corriendo, aún tenían muchas cosas que hacer y sitios que ir.

Adrien, respiro temblorosamente, su mano aun posada en frente a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba poco a poco a latir a un ritmo ligeramente normal, su otra mano estaba sujeta de la guantera del auto, como si aquello pudiera sostenerlo erguido y no dejarlo desvanecerse en el sitio como una damisela en peligro; con lentitud giro su cabeza para observar a su acompañante, sus ojos abiertos como sauce, observaron la atípica posición en la que se encontraba el otro rubio, encorvado sobre el volante del auto, sus dos manos sobre este apretadas a tal punto de que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre este, y si su rostro era algo de lo que tomar nota, pues era todo un poema para los que realmente lo conocían, labios apretados en una fina línea blanquecina, un claro músculos latiendo en su mandíbula, y sus ojos de un tono más oscuro de lo usual, y tan pálido como seguramente esteba el mismo en ese momento.

"¿Del uno al diez, que tantas canas me acaba de sacar este acontecimiento?" susurro Adrien con voz ahogada y algo temblorosa, su pulso sanguino seguramente estaba por el cielo.

"Están dementes" susurro Felix entre dientes, su mirada gélida mirando el camino por el cual se habían ido las jóvenes.

"Estoy contemplando amarrarla a la cama y no despegar mi mirada de ella ni un segundo, si cada vez que salga sin mi; hará ese tipo de cosas" comento el rubio modelo cuando el auto se puso en marcha hacia la universal.

"No eres el único" bufo el otro rubio, quizás pisando un poco más fuerte el acelerador de lo que era recomendado por la ley.

Ambos estaban contemplando hacerles una visita esa noche, y no de cortesía.

'

'

Black Chat se encontraba en ese momento saltando de techo en techo por Paris con un destino fijo en mente, y ese era el apartamento donde las gemelas Dupain-Cheng residían, y que había visitado incontables veces; corriendo por un tejado sintió la presencia silenciosa de otra persona, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que la reconoció como Chat Noir, quien, sorpresa, sorpresa, también se dirigía al mismo lugar que él.

"Vas algo tarde, te hacia allá hacia unas horas" comento Chat, sonriendo gatunamente a su compañero.

"Hubiera estado allí dos horas atrás, si no fuera por una reunión improvista" bufo Black Chat, sonriendo sardónicamente.

"En mi caso; mi profesor se tardó más de lo habitual" murmuro casi con un gruñido, saltando sin problemas un callejón con mucha agilidad.

"Pero ya estamos aquí y resolveremos el misterio si o si" Black Chat tenía una mirada algo letal, aun con el recuerdo bastante fresco de su pequeña novia casi siendo atropellada. Iba hablar muy seriamente con la joven… o amarrarla en el intento.

Ambos héroes llegaron al apartamento, ya eran las seis de la tarde y todo estaba bastante oscuro por la estación en la que se encontraban. Entraron sin problemas por el balcón, ya que las puertas corredizas de vidrio siempre permanecían abiertas por razones obvias.

Pero al entrar quedaron en silencio mientras veían perplejos el interior del hogar de las gemelas… literalmente todo estaba patas arriba, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por el apartamento revolviéndolo todo, si no supieran mejor dirían que un Akuma había ocasionado tal desastre.

"Dios… ¿Que carajos paso aquí?" murmuro Chat recogiendo una prenda del montón que había en medio de la sala, al observarla mejor se sonrojo furiosamente y la soltó como si le hubiera quemado los dedos enguantados, solo esperaba que no fuese de Bridgette porque Felix seguramente lo mataria…

Black Chat ignoro la acción de su compañero y observo el lugar con una ceja arqueada "No lo sé, pero a pesar que ellas son un poco desordenadas normalmente; no dejarían su apartamento en estas condiciones…" dijo entrando a sus respectivas habitaciones y encontrando exactamente el mismo desastre en ambas, gavetas abiertas y con su contenido guindando del picaporte de la madera, el closet de par en par como si estuviese escupiendo ropa y cajas.

Cuando Black Chat regreso a la sala, encontró a su compañero gatuno revisando el resto del lugar a ver si encontraba alguna pista.

"¿Y bien?"

Chat negó suavemente suspirando de frustración "Nada… no me sorprendería si estuviesen metidas y perdias dentro de alguno de estos montículos de… cosas" comento observando al rubio "¿Y ahora qué?"

Black Chat paso una mano con garras a su alborotada melena tratando de pensar que se supone estaba pasando allí, en vez de conseguir más respuestas; lo único que consiguieron fueron un montón mas de preguntas.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero habrá que seguirlas mañana" dijo observando al modelo.

Chat rio "¿Cómo espías? ¿En serio?" pregunto con una sonrisa imaginándose la situación.

Su respuesta fue rodar los ojos "A veces pienso que con ese traje te vuelves un poquito más idiota… pero si, hay que seguirlas a ver que están haciendo exactamente"

"Quien diría que el gran Felix el ' _yo no quiero estar atrás de nadie porque soy bien amargado_ '" Comenzó a decir imitando la voz seria del otro rubio "Estaría persiguiendo a su novia después de que esta lo hiciera en la secundaria" se burló para después soltar una carcajada.

Black Chat gruño amenazadoramente con un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas, gracias a que la mascara ayudaba a ocultarlo "Cállate, ¿O quieres enterarte que un carro se las llevó por delante por medio de las noticias?"

Enseguida Chat callo su risa y se volvió más serio parpadeando ante ese recuerdo amargo y que casi había acabado con sus nueve vidas de gato de un solo golpe.

Ahora satisfecho por hacerlo entrar en razón y desquiciarlo nuevamente como él se sentía exactamente; se ocupó de seguir con el nuevo plan "Bien, mañana las seguirás tú, yo estaré ocupado en otra reunión, pero podre respaldarte en la tarde" informo dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el balcón para salir, ya que no tenía caso quedarse si ellas no estaban.

Chat pareció meditarlo y luego asintió "Muy bien, tratare de recopilar toda la información que pueda" dijo siguiéndolo, observando por última vez el apartamento… si definitivamente parecía que hubiera pasado allí la segunda guerra mundial.

Black Chat suspiro suavemente mientras el viento frio mecía sus largos cabellos y después de una breve mirada entre ellos; se despidieron silenciosamente aun intranquilos por todo lo que estaban pasando días antes de navidad…

'

'

Chat Noir se encontraba agazapado de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana del apartamento como todo un felino, observando casi boquiabierto el interior desolado del mismo. Sin quitar la expresión atónita de su rostro; busco su teléfono en el bolsillo de su traje casi como si estuviera en automático, marcando una serie de números y llevando el auricular a su oído.

No paso más de un par de segundos cuando una voz algo irritada contesto.

"Espero que sea muy importante Adrien, estoy en medio de una reunión y da gracias que soy el jefe" dijo Felix casi en un gruñido al otro lado de la línea "¿Que sucede? Tienes tres segundos y llevo dos"

"Felix… ellas no están" susurro Chat casi inaudible.

"¿Como que no están?" pregunto curioso tratando de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

"No están… y son las ocho de la mañana" respondió el felino aun con incredulidad.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio sepulcral, era muy extraño que las gemelas se levantaran temprano, eso solo pasaba si tenían clases… y aun así casi siempre llegaban un poco tarde, porque a Marinette le costaba muchísimo despertarse en las mañanas y Bridgette no se quedaba muy atrás…

Así que el hecho de que no estuvieran en el apartamento quería decir que habían madrugado para salir nuevamente.

"¿Es en serio?" hablo nuevamente Felix en un tono que se notaba que estaba muy poco convencido "Deja de bromear, no es gracioso"

Chat parpadeo y casi podía mirar el teléfono como si pudiera fulminar a Felix con la mirada "Por supuesto que no estoy bromeando" Bufo frunciendo el ceño, luego volvió a mirar el interior del apartamento que seguía estando tan solo como cuando llego hace unos minutos "¿Sabes que significa que se hayan levantado temprano hoy…?" dijo ligeramente alterado.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó pacientemente.

"¡Exactamente, no sabemos qué significa!" hablo llevándose su mano a su frente, tratando de pensar una posibilidad de que su novia tenga ese extraño e inusual comportamiento.

Se escuchó un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea "Cálmate Adrien, primero no pierdas el tiempo y ve a buscarlas, aun el plan sigue en pie… a la hora del almuerzo tratare de ir contigo" explico pensativo por el misterio que rodeaba a las chicas.

Un poco más tranquilo; Chat acepto, se despidió de Felix, guardo su teléfono y de un salto se dirigió hacia la ciudad; comenzó a tratar de localizar cualquier rastro de las hermanas…

Más tarde ese día cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo en el cielo, un joven hombre con traje de cuero negro y orejas de gato estaba parado en lo alto de un edificio con los brazos en jarras, los puños en sus estrechas caderas, y un pie en el ligero muro de la azotea, mientras con el ceño fruncido observaba a sus dos presas abajo en la calle comiendo perros calientes en un puesto callejero; literalmente esa era la primera vez desde que logro alcanzar a las gemelas que las veía tomar un respiro de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo toda la mañana.

Le había llevado unos minutos localizar a las gemelas Dupain-Cheng esa mañana, pero gracias a todos los Kwamis que su bastón tenia rastreador y pudo localizar el teléfono móvil de su novia, afortunadamente ellas no habían estado muy lejos de su posición; y desde el momento que había comenzado a seguirlas, todo había sido un huracán de visitas a todos las tiendas y centros comerciales que en las cinco horas que llevaba tras ellas no habían descansado, y aun así no tenía idea que diablos pasaba.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alerto de la presencia de Black Chat, pero apenas si se movió para reconocer su llegada.

"Llegas tarde" murmuro algo enfurruñado, sin quitar la vista de su novia y su futura cuñada.

"La reunión se extendió más de lo previsto" fue todo lo que su compañero rubio le comento, deteniéndose al lado del otro felino "¿Cuál es el estatus de la situación?" inquirió con una cela alzada.

"Increíblemente jodida y confusa, ese es el estatus" gruño pasando una mano con afiladas garras por sus despeinados cabellos rubios dorados. "Han estado de un lado a otro sin parar desde que las encontré, centros comerciales, pequeños negocios, todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a que ninguna tienda era igual a la otra, no tengo ni jodida idea de lo que están buscando" exclamo alzando las manos en exasperación, para seguir comentando. "¡Por todos los Kwamis! No he tenido ni un simple respiro para tomar agua… y ni siquiera me dejes empezar a contarte que tratar de seguir a alguien sin que se dé cuenta mientras vistes un traje de cuero negro ajustado y orejas de gato con un antifaz mientras te haces llamar Chat Noir, no es para nada fácil"

"En serio, cada vez que te veo te quejas más" comento Black Chat poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de mirar por el borde del edificio y clavar los ojos en las jóvenes que parecían estar comiendo a toda velocidad.

"Bueno, ya quiero ver cómo te va a ti, señor perfecto" dijo con sarcasmo, algo irritado porque tenía un hambre atroz. "Buena suerte, porque la necesitaras" y con eso dio media vuelta y se marchó en busca de un sitio donde pudiera des transformarse y comprar algo para llenar su vacío estómago.

Si Felix había pensado que Adrien había exagerado con sus quejas de las acciones de las hermanas, pronto se dio cuenta de que el modelo rubio había estado en lo cierto, era casi imposible mantenerse ocultado a plena luz del día mientras seguías a dos jóvenes e hiperactivas muchachas por todo Paris sin aparentar detenerse en un futuro cercano; y demonios, si Bridgette y Marinette no tenían una batería Durazel en algún lado de su persona, para moverse tan rápido y tan constantemente en tan poco tiempo.

Para el momento en que eran las nueve y cuarto de la noche, Black Chat llego por fin al balcón del Penthhouse de Adrien, que se encontraba abierto en espera de su llegada para dar informe de lo transcurrido el resto del día.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto calmadamente Adrien, con unos pantalones de algodón que caían peligrosamente bajo en sus estrechas caderas, y nada más que una toalla alrededor de sus anchos hombros, su cabello húmedo evidenciando que hacía poco acababa de salir de la ducha.

Black Chat se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia una ligera mueca con los labios "Un infierno en vida" murmuro completamente exhausto, mientras tomaba asiento en el gran sofá y colocaba los pies cruzados en lostobillos encima de la mesita de madera...

Adrien sonrió ladinamente "Me lo imagine" dijo sentándose enfrente de él.

"No descansaron ni un segundo" comento posando su mano en su hombro y apretándolo en un ligero masaje a ver si el agarrotado musculo cedía un poco, su cuerpo estaba cansado de tanto saltar durante casi ocho horas de edificio en edificio tratando de no perder de vista a las gemelas. "Apenas llegaron al apartamento y yo me largue"

El modelo rubio asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber sufrido lo que él y más… "Su resistencia parece mucho mayor que cuando están en civil que cuando están transformadas" dijo pasándose nuevamente la toalla por su cabello para terminar de secarlo.

Black Chat asintió, él estaba molió y lo peor del caso es que si las tiendas no cerraran en la noche las hermanas seguramente hubieran seguido su tormentoso recorrido en busca de quien sabe qué.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Volveremos a seguirlas mañana?" pregunto Adrien con una mueca de desagrado.

El héroe felino negó lentamente con una gota de sudor pasando por su frente y tragando con esfuerzo.

"Estas loco, no pienso pasar ocho horas más en ese plan, quizás tú seas masoquista, pero yo no" murmuro apoyando la mano en la barbilla pensativo "Mañana las visitaremos muy temprano… antes de que ella siquiera le dé tiempo de salir del apartamento"

"Me parece bien, ahora… ¿Quieres algo de comer?" pregunto algo burlón pero con empatía levantándose del sofá con el móvil en la mano, no quería tratar de preparar algo y terminar quemando el Penthouse, sus habilidades culinarias hasta el momento se limitaban a calentar agua en el microondas para las sopas Ramen, y se arriesgaba… como aquella vez que quemo las palomitas de maíz porque en vez de poner tres minutos en el aparato puso quince… basta decir que su hogar permaneció con olor a quemado pro largo tiempo, incluso ahora podía uno percibirlo ligeramente si realmente prestaba atención.

"Mataría por un combo de KFC justo ahora" se quejó Black Chat antes de soltar su transformación, ignorando las quejas de su Kwami por su comida predilecta, simplemente pensando en llenar su estómago y descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando con las hermanas.

'

'

Marinette bostezo con lágrimas en los ojos que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, mientras Bridgette se ponía uno de sus zapatos con los ojos rojos por falta de sueño eran cinco para las siete de la mañana, y de nuevo ellas iba a salir a buscar los regalos para sus novios, que tristemente no habían logrado comprar el día anterior, nada de lo que habían visto les convencía de que era lo perfecto para ellos, así que nuevamente ese día tenían que visitar las tiendas que no habían tenido el tiempo de ver.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Marinette asintió a su hermana gemela y esta abrió la puerta, pero ambas se quedaron de piedra observando con los ojos como platos a las dos personas allí paradas bloqueándoles el camino.

Adrien les sonrió a lo muy Chat Noir, su cabello algo despeinado y ojos verde brillantes observaron con amor a su novia, su atuendo consistía de un sweater de cuello en V verde pálido que hacían destacar su mirada, con las mangas arremangadas mostrando sus antebrazos, unos pantalones vaqueros negro, junto a converse blancos, en sus manos se encontraba una bolsa de papel que despedía un olor divino.

'¡ _Por todos los Kwami_!' pensó Marinette salivando un poco, ya fuera por la comida o por lo atractivo que estaba esa mañana su novio, ella no estaba segura.

"Erm… ¿Hola?" comento indecisa la de cabellos más cortos vestida de una chaqueta rosa y leggins azul marino, esperando que su hermana dijera algo pero esta al parecer estaba muy ocupada observando hipnotizada a su propio novio.

Bridgette por su parte estaba segura de que tenía la boca abierta, pero demonios si Felix estaba increíblemente atractivo, portando un traje de ejecutivo de chaqueta y pantalón gris perla, abajo llevaba una camisa blanca completamente inmaculada y una corbata a cuadros de varios tonos de gris, negro y blanco, que hacían destacar sus ojos, volviéndolos más grises que azul en ese momento, mientras su cabellos estaba perfectamente peinados y en sus manos llevaba dos copas altas de malteadas, una fresa con vainilla y la otra de mantecado.

"Hmm… ¿Q-que h-hacen aquí?" tartamudeo un poco Bridgette, tratando de no dejar que la visión que era su amado la distrajera, por lo que no vio la sonrisa divertida que el ejecutivo rubio le dedico por un segundo.

"Decidimos que, ya que no las pudimos ver ayer, hoy les traeríamos el desayuno" la sonrisa del modelo rubio era más depredadora que adorable y le hizo flaquear un poco las rodillas a su novia, quien tuvo un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

"Si, lo que Casanova aquí dijo" asintió Felix, haciéndose paso y cerrando la puerta impidiéndoles la salida del apartamento.

"Er- aw… hmm… ¿Gracias?" lo dijo la joven de largos cabellos, indecisa si saltar de alegría ante ese gesto tan considerado de parte de ellos, o tirarse del pelo porque eso las retrasaba en su plan original de ir de tiendas lo más temprano posible, y por la expresión conflictiva que su hermana portaba en su rostro igual de sonrojado que el suyo ella pensaba lo mismo.

"N-no tenían por qué molestarse" dijo nerviosamente la otra chica, pero ellos no le dieron tiempo de crear una excusa para zafarse de ese aprieto, ya que las guiaron directo a la mesa, notando que por lo menos el apartamento esa mañana estaba un poco más organizado y no tan desastroso como la noche anterior.

El silencio en la habitación era algo pesado e incómodo para ellas, ya que ambas mantenían su vista fija en la comida, para Bridgette su desayuno consistía de huevo revuelto, con queso, tocineta, y pan tostado con ajo y mantequilla; mientras que para Marinette era panqueques, con waffles con chocolate y sirope de maple.

Marinette ya había casi acabado con su comida y bebida de fresa con vainilla, pero Bridgette aún estaba picoteando su plato, aunque había logrado bajar la cantidad a casi la mitad, para ella aún era muy temprano para comer de esa magnitud, pero la mirada fija como un halcón de Felix sobre ella no la dejaba más que tragarse su malteada de mantecado como si no hubiera un mañana, todo fuera para evitar dirigirle la palabra o mirarlo, ella sabía que él tenía la habilidad de sacarle cosas que nadie más que su hermana podía.

Y lo último que ellas querían era dejar escapar el hecho de que se les había olvidado por completo sus regalos de Navidad. Nop. Eso no iba a pasar.

"Erm- bueno creo que ya estamos saciadas y es tiempo de irnos, ¿No Mari?" pregunto nerviosamente su hermana.

"¡Sip!" asintió esta mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa algo tensa a su novio, quien había estado observándola como si estuviera tratando de descubrir donde estaba escondido el Santo Grial.

"Oh, no lo creo" comento de pasada Felix, escribiendo en su móvil, sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia ellas. "My Pet, tú te terminas tu desayuno antes de irte" le dijo con voz tranquila pero que escondía un tono acerado, sus ojos fulminándola como el acero.

Nadie se esperó lo que paso a continuación.

De un momento a otro, Marinette tomo el plato de su hermana con una cara total de inocencia, y en menos de tres minutos acabo con la comida que estaba en este, sin dejar rastro alguno de sobras, todo eso lo paso por su garganta con ayuda de lo que le quedaba de malteada de fresa y vainilla.

"¡Listo!" sonrió ella con amplitud, sus ojos grandes e inocentes. "No se podía desperdiciar" agrego seriamente, como si no hubiera inhalado la mitad de un plato de comida en tiempo record.

Tanto Adrien como Felix se quedaron con una expresión sorprendida, no habían presenciado nada parecido antes, con excepción de cuando Adrien se había mudado solo a su Penthouse, y había decidido celebrarlo con un día de indulgencia donde se atapuzo de todo lo que su padre no le había dejado comer en su vida. A la mañana siguiente termino con un dolor de estómago infernal, pero seguían manteniendo que valió la pena.

"¡Bueno, fue un gusto verlos!" exclamo Bridgette cantarinamente, antes de levantarse como un rayo y depositar un dulce pero rápido beso en la mejilla de su aun estupefacto novio antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta seguida de su gemela quien al igual que ella se había despedido de su chico con un beso, pero en la nariz.

Y en menos de un minuto, ambas habían desaparecido por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" murmuro Felix, parpadeando, aun confuso por lo sucedido.

"No lo sé, pero creo que amo aún más a esa mujer" susurro Adrien con una sonrisa gatuna y divertida, estaría mintiendo si decía que lo que ella había hecho lo encontraba fascinante, y algo excitante.

"Son tal para cual" dijo el otro rubio por lo bajo, antes de suspirar.

Adrien seguía sonriendo como un bobo enamorado mientras veía la puerta donde había salido su pequeña y adorable lady.

"Qué raro..." susurro Felix llamando la atención del modelo "Ni quiera un beso en los labios…" dijo llevando distraídamente sus dedos en la mejilla, donde los suaves labios de Bridgette lo habían tocado. Su novia nunca perdía la oportunidad de besarlo en la boca ante la mas minuma excusa, ambos disfrutaban mucho de ese contacto.

Adrien abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la volvió a cerrar pensativo y ahora confuso, ya que Felix tenía razón, ahora podían agregar otra reacción extraña de las gemelas a la larga lista que fue creciendo en tan solo dos días.

'

'

En el silencio del apartamento fue lo que las recibió ya entrada la noche, junto con el aura de derrota que las había acompañado todo el camino de regreso a su hogar; hombros caídos, pies doloridos, y una autoestima pésima era lo que tenían ellas. Sin mucho pensar prendieron la lamparita de la mesita que estaba junto al sofá, para seguidamente arrojarse, Marinette boca abajo al sofá y su hermana de espaldas al suelo, ninguna tenía ni energía ni ánimos para hacer nada más que eso.

Habían estado desde bien temprano recorriendo todos los centros comerciales y tiendas independientes que podían, apenas parando unos minutos para comer algo rápido y para beber jugos o agua, y aun así no habían perdido encontrar nada digno y perfecto para Adrien o Felix; había sido un tiempo perdido, tiempo que habían perdido de estar con ellos, pero diablos, que clase de novias serian si por lo menos no intentaban conseguir algo para ellos.

"¿Que rayos les diremos mañana?" se preguntó Marinette, su voz triste y cansada, mientras enterraba su cara contra el cojín del mueble.

"¿Que somos unas novias horribles y que no merecemos su amor?" supuso Bridgette igual de deprimida que su hermana, su brazo derecho estaba tirado sobre sus ojos ocultándolos de la pequeña luz de la sala.

Ambas gimieron penosamente ante el pensamiento de confrontarlos con la situación, pero no les quedaba salida al dentro de unas horas seria 24 de Diciembre, y ya la mayoría de las tiendas cerraba para que sus trabajadores fueran a sus casas con sus familias. Luego recordaron que tenían que limpiar y organizar la casa, y además cocinar la cena de Navidad por si lo anterior no fuera poco.

"Oh, por todos los Kwamis…" se quejaron las jóvenes, deprimiéndose aún más ante todas las cosas que un tenían por hacer bajo la atenta y empática mirada de sus Kwamis.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas se levantaron con ojeras y decaídas, y sin más comenzaron a limpiar desganadamente el apartamento, no importaba cuanto animo le dieran sus Kwamis, igual ellas seguían sin decir mucho y perdidas en las inmensas posibilidades que podía haber sido esas Navidades, para la hora de almuerzo fue que empezaron a preparar los platillos favoritos de ambos hombres, dedicándole un poco más de atención a ello de lo que la limpieza había recibido.

Bridgette se ocupó de realizar la comida salada y Marinette de los postres, y mientras los hacían no podían evitar recordar el buen gusto que sus chicos le tenían a la comida, por esa misma razón sus ánimos subieron un poco mientras cocinaban, junto con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Hicieron una gran variedad de platillos, tantos que dudaban que ellos solos pudieran comerse tal cantidad, aunque sabía que nada de eso se iba a desperdiciar…

Después de salir de la cocina, se ocuparon de adornar la mesa con un nuevo mantel y algunas velas, colocar los platos y unos vasos de vidrio. Marinette agarro una pequeña caja y le coloco un pedazo de tela roja para cubrirla y dar aparentar ser una mesa en miniatura y de allí sirvió galletas, quesos y varias delicias más para sus Kwamis.

Al tener todo listo a la espera de la llegada de sus enamorados; ambas chicas estaban satisfecha de que el apartamento estuviera bonito y decente… hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el arbolito de navidad y, por ende; en los regalos debajo de este que pertenecían a sus amigos y familiares.

Fue como si un aura de desprevención se apoderara de ellas y colocara un peso muerto en sus hombros, se miraron a los ojos con tristeza y con suspiros lastimeros bajo la mirada preocupada de las Kwamis.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más lamentaciones porque casi en seguida el timbre sonó, y los corazones de ambas saltaron en respuesta.

Con pasos lentos y perezosos se encaminaron en la puerta, donde la abrieron y dieron la 'bienvenida' a los rubios con un leve saludo con la mano y el triste intento de una sonrisa forzada, se dieron media vuelta y tomaron asiento en el sofá con su autoestima desinflada.

"¿Es que no piensan cambiarse?" pregunto Felix enarcando una ceja mientras miraba a las gemelas aun con la piyama puesta y el espíritu decaído, procuro que una vena no le comenzara a latir en la frente ya tan temprano.

Bridgette alzo la mirada cuando su novio hablo con un ligero toque de irritación y severidad, pero la respiración se le quedo atorada en la garganta cuando el increíble atractivo del joven de ojos azul grisáceos la dejo con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas al estar magníficamente vestido, pero bajo la mirada sobre el objeto que él tenía en sus manos, era una caja envuelta con papel e color lila con adornos en dorados y un gran moño del mismo color, sintió como el alma se le bajaba a los pies…

"¿Princess?" llamo Adrien con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en una expresión de preocupación por los ánimos de la chica.

Marinette no comprendió la expresión de su hermana hasta que elevo la vista algo distraída hacia su novio y casi soltó una imprecación, en sus manos llevaba un objeto forrado de azul con detalles en plateado, al verlo por completo, por un momento se le olvido el objeto, el estaba vestido con un atuendo increíble que, hacia resaltar su atractivo, pero el movimiento de sus manos la hizo volver a la realidad y, por ende, a su depresión.

Ninguna quiso reconocer la pregunta de el rubio mayor, pero este no estaba de humor para seguir con cualquiera que fuera el juego que ellas habian impuesto.

"Bridgette… o te cambias tu sola en este mismo instante, o te cambio yo" le informo Felix, con una mirada gélida e intensa, haciéndola tensarse y abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Al captar las palabras de su compañero, Adrien giro lentamente a ver a su novia, quien también acababa de voltear a verlo, y como no, el rubio modelo no se pudo contener y le sonrio gatunamente con descaro, levantando y bajando sus cejas en una forma muy sugerente que hizo a la pelinegra volverse del color de su traje cuando se transformaba.

Y sin mucho que decir, ambas se levantaron como si hubieran sido golpeadas por un rayo y salieron disparadas para su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo; sin mucho realmente que hacer, Marinette se puso un vestido rojo con borde blanco de encaje, y unas zapatillas negras, su cabello lo peino en dos tensitas con listones rojos, y se aplicó algo de maquillaje ligero con labios rosados y algo de perfume.

Su hermana por otro lado opto por un vestido verde, con encaje blanco, zapatillas negras, y su cabello lo dejo suelto, solo amarrándose un listón del mismo color de su prenda de vestir como cintillo haciéndose un lacito en la coronilla, un ligero maquillaje al igual que su gemela y su perfume favorito.

Una vez fuera, con algo de reluctancia, cabe destacar, ambos hombres no pudieron negar que las jóvenes estaban aún más hermosas, aunque no les importaba realmente si andaban como vagabundo en carretera o como unas reinas, ellas siempre les quitaban el aliento. Desafortunadamente, su actitud no parecía haber mejorado… sirvieron los alimentos con una mirada algo ausente en sus expresivos ojos azules, la paciencia de Felix comenzaba a querer saltar por la ventana y Adrien no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Pero en el momento de ver los deliciosos platillos a ambos se le hizo agua a la boca, el modelo observo con gusto una gran porción de Tiramisú, su postre favorito; hasta pensó en atacarlo directamente, pero decidió esperar con una sonrisa.

En cambio, a Felix le llego el inigualable aroma de carne asada a la nariz y viendo el platillo se veía tan bueno como se olía y no dudaba que el sabor seria espectacular.

Sirvieron las porciones en silencio, y por otro lado los cuatro kwamis tomaron asiento en su mesita improvisada a charlar y comer o en tal caso; tragar para algunos.

Las gemelas estaban ubicadas en frente de ambos jóvenes y ellas comían particularmente lento, hasta Marinette que siempre tenía un buen apetito a todas horas del día, y Bridgette se limitaba a 'jugar' con la comida, ambas viendo su plato como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo bajo la intensa mirada de los rubios

Hasta que Felix; harto de ese drama y clavando el tenedor en la comida de su plato, fulmino con la mirada más que irritado a su novia, haciendo saltar no solo a la joven en cuestión: si no también a los otros dos ocupantes con su acción.

"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunto bastante enojado.

"¿Q-Que?" balbuceo Bridgette parpadeando confusa por la actitud del joven.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Estoy harto con toda esta situación de estos últimos días" dijo con voz peligrosamente seria "Hablen ahora" dijo estrechando la mirada.

Adrien observo atento a las palabras enojadas de Felix, luego poso su vista a Marinette que estaba claramente sorprendida por el explote de emoción de su futuro cuñado. El carraspeo suavemente y la mirada azulada se posó en la esmeralda.

"Marinette… te amo, pero en una relación debe basarse en la sinceridad" comento el modelo en un susurro, un poco más calmado que su compañero a su lado, pero aun así no quitaba su ceño fruncido.

Las palabras del rubio de ojos verdes se le clavaron en el corazón a la joven, y eso solo consiguió que el dique que había mantenido sus emociones por todos esos días se rompiera, y sin poder evitarlo ya no tuvo fuerzas y las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos.

Adrien observo algo sorprendido las expresiones veloces que pasaron por el rostro de su novia, sorpresa, arrepentimiento, culpabilidad y dolor, todo mezclado y súbitamente sus grandes ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas, que rápidamente se desbordaron por sus mejillas; su cuerpo se inclinó sobre la mesa apartando el plato de comida casi completamente intacto y sobre esta coloco los brazos y su cabeza, sus hombros temblando de los sollozos que apenas podía contener su pequeño cuerpo, y eso solo hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera y sintiera como si alguien le hubiera atravesado el corazón con un puñal.

Jamás la había visto de esa manera, y admitía que no era una de las visiones que quisiera repetir; con cuidado y algo de cautela, nunca antes había estado en ese tipo de situaciones, y se acuclillo a su lado, y con suavidad tomo sus manos en las suyas más grandes para darle algo de confort, esa extraña situación lo estaba perturbando y la quería terminar cuanto antes, su Princess debía siempre estar feliz, nunca triste.

En cambio, Bridgette quedo por algunos segundos en una especie de shock ante las duras palabras de su amado, tratándola de alguna manera; casi de la misma forma en la época en que se veían en la secundaria cuando él se hartaba de su presencia y la despachaba con palabras secas, pero esta vez era por un motivo diferente, sin embargo, eso no hacía que el dolor fuera menos… se sintió realmente despreciable y antes que se diera cuenta un lloroso escapo de sus labios.

Felix se percató tardíamente de su reacción demasiado brusca ante la chica que a veces podía ser demasiado sensible, es más, no era sensibilidad; si no que quizás podía recordarle a un pasado en donde la rechazaba segado por el amor hacia la heroína, pero antes de poder siquiera disculparse; un quejido escapo de la joven y vio como esos hermosos ojos del cielo se cristalizaban dando paso a algunas lágrimas, Bridgette mortificada se cubrió su rostro con las manos mientras sus sentimientos amargos y culpables salían a flote.

Se maldijo mil veces en su cabeza por haberla herido de aquella manera, rara vez perdía los estribos, pero ella conseguía lo imposible, su preocupación paso a irritación al no tener explicaciones y en vez de sentarse habar calmadamente con ella, simplemente le había soltado toda su frustración.

Se levando de su asiento ignorando por completa a la otra pareja. Su corazón se hundió un poco más en su pecho, sintiéndose realmente miserable y un completo idiota. Fue a su lado y paso delicadamente su brazo por su cintura y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas alzándola, mientras ella aun lloraba en silencio. Un sabor amargo le inundo la boca mientras la llevaba al sofá, tomando asiento el primero y posar el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo de la joven en su regazo para mantenerla lo más cerca posible de él, posando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, otorgándole caricias suaves.

"Bridgette…" llamo con suavidad, pero ella solo oculto su húmedo rostro en su cuello, posando sus delicadas manos en su pecho; apretándolas. Su mandíbula se tensó, escuchar los llorosos de su amada ocasionaba un estrago total "My Maiden… lo siento de verdad" murmuro en su oído mientras apretaba levemente el agarre de su cintura.

Bridgette negó con la cabeza mientras aún se aferraba a el "Y-Yo, soy una… novia terrible, p-pero por favor no me dejes Minou" susurro en medio del silencioso llanto con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente.

Felix parpadeo sorprendido por un segundo ante las palabras de su chica, para después tomar delicadamente su hombro e incorporarla para ver su rostro algo rojizo y sus ojos aun dejando escapar lágrimas, ella no lo miro a los ojos, simplemente tenía la mirada baja mientras se mordida el labio inferior "¿Que estás diciendo? Sabes que yo nunca te voy a dejar Bri" dijo retirando con dedos suaves sus lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo el mismo como su corazón latía dolorosamente por ella, ya que a pesar que la muchacha era un poco más sensible que su gemela y en sus ojos se podían leer fácilmente su estado de ánimo; nunca la vio quebrarse de esa manera…

Y saber que él era el único culpable le daban ganas de golpear así mismo sin piedad alguna.

Ella llevo su mano a la suya que se encontraba en su rostro; cubriéndola a pesar que su mano era muchísimo más pequeña.

"¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió?" pregunto en un tono suave.

Asintiendo; la joven procuro que sus labios no temblaran al hablar "P-Pasamos estos días buscando un regalo para ustedes… pensábamos que lo habíamos comprado antes pero no fue así…" murmuro con un leve hipo y con las mejillas aún más rojas por la vergüenza de admitir aquello "Así que fuimos corriendo a las tiendas en busca de su obsequio… pero nada le hacían justicia, nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ti" dijo ahora obteniendo más valor para alzar la mirada hasta esos posos de gris y azul "Nos sentíamos terrible por no tener que regalarles, de cómo tener las manos vacías en esta víspera de navidad a la persona que más amas" su voz comenzó a quebrarse conforme seguía contando "Soy horrible, solo q-quería tirarme en la cama mientras pensaba en que no te merezco" dijo agachando nuevamente la mirada, tratando en vano de impedir el mar de lágrimas.

Felix simplemente no daba crédito a lo que su novia le decía, ¿Tanto drama por un simple regalo no conseguido? El realmente quiso reírse, casi había golpeado a alguien en el trabajo porque había estado como una bomba, su humor de perros o mejor dicho… de gato enfurruñado por el simple hecho de que su chica estaba ocultándole algo… y este resulto ser un obsequio de navidad fallido.

Con una ligera sonrisa; tomo delicadamente la barbilla de Bridgette con los dedos para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos, pero apenas y la chica lo había hecho; cuando cubrió sus deliciosos labios con un beso lento, tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

Bridgette abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero luego ahogada por las emociones y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos por lagrimas frescas; los cerro y correspondió a su toque, respondiendo tímidamente.

El rubio sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió como ella cedía y pasaba sus manos por sus hombros hasta abrazar su cuello, el rodeo su estrecha cintura mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior para que le diera paso al embriagante sabor de su boca, devorándose con lentitud y amor.

Al separarse únicamente por falta de aire; Felix deposito un corto beso en esos labios rojizos antes de hablarle "No puedo creer que pase todos estos días comiéndome a la gente solo por un simple regalo" dijo bajo la atenta mirada de la joven sorprendida "No tienes que regalarme nada My pet, solo el hecho de estar contigo es más que suficiente para mi" tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos, adorando el tierno rubor que se formaban en sus mejillas, aliviado de que el llanto se detuviera "Me mereces y más, y cada día te lo recordare, ¿Comprendes?" agrego mientras ella asentía, entonces ambos se fundieron en un calido abrazo, Bridgette apoyo su mejilla en su pecho, aspirando el agradable aroma masculino.

Felix enterró sus dedos en su cabellera azulada, amando la sensación de seda "Te amo Bridgette, pero por favor que esto no se vuelva a repetirse" murmuro con un toque de severidad mientras besaba en la coronilla de su cabeza.

El recuerdo de ella casi siendo atropellada jamas desaparecia de su mente.

Bridgette sonrió con su corazón latiendo apresurado por el amor increíblemente grande hacia su pareja "Lo intentare…" repuso con una sonrisa traviesa ocasionando que Felix soltara un leve gruñido y ella se riera suavemente con dicha mientras él la apretaba más contra su cálido cuerpo en una clara advertencia.

Adrien por su parte no sabía qué hacer con una llorosa Marinette, en su larga vida, nunca realmente le había tocado consolar a nadie que no fuera su Kwami, Plagg, y él era fácil, solo con Camembert era feliz, y recientemente estando con su contraparte Tikki; pero esto era diferente, esta era su novia, la mujer que él amaba más que a nada en ese mundo, llorando como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón y dejado para que sufriera… y Diablos si el no haría algo para que ella volviera a ser feliz.

Con cuidado llevo su suave mano a sus labios y deposito un ligero beso, tratando de transmitirle sus sentimientos y de alguna forma hacerle saber que él estaba ahí, para ella.

"Princess… mírame por favor… Dime ¿Que está mal? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?" rogo el rubio de ojos verdes, con una expresión ansiosa.

Pero Marinette solo negó con su cabeza aun apoyada sobre la mesa, sus mechones de cabellos y su flequillo ocultando sus ojos de él, pero aun así podía verse sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, mientras de sus labios salían pequeños sollozos y su entero cuerpo temblaba con la necesidad de contenerlos dentro.

"Buginette… si no me dices que es lo que pasa no puedo ayudarte, no puedo hacer que sea lo que sea que te hace triste desaparezca" murmuro desesperado ya por una respuesta.

"N-no puedes ayudar C-chaton" dijo llorosa por fin la chica, sus labios temblorosos igual que su voz. "F-fui yo la que hizo algo malo, s-soy una terrible n-novia" y seguidamente soltó a llorar amargamente, dejando al chico desconcertado y con aun más ansiedad, su querida novia tendía a dejarse llevar por la más pequeña mala cosa que pasara y hacer de un grano de arena una montaña.

"My Lady, por favor dime que fue lo que hiciste" inquirió, con sumo cuidado, en el estado tan emocional que se encontraba ella, no podía decirse que dispararía otro ataque de llanto que el definitivamente quería evitar, en ese momento solo quería tomarla en sus brazos y asegurarle que lo que fuera que hubiera hecho podía arreglarse y el la perdonaría por todo.

"M-me olvide de comprar tu regalo de Navidad" susurro con voz quebrada, sus bonitos ojos azules anegados en lágrimas que se deslizaban con rapidez por sus redondeadas y rosadas mejillas, lo observaron con suma tristeza. "Queríamos tanto c-comprarles un obsequio que realmente expresara nuestros sentimientos hacia ustedes pero… no importo cuanto tiempo buscábamos nada era lo adecuado, nada se acercaba a la perfección… y a-ahora no hay regalos, y ustedes nos trajeron obsequios" y con eso rompió a llorar de nuevo perdiéndose la repentina falta de tensión en los hombros masculinos del rubio, y su sonrisa ladina al saber que no era nada realmente grave.

Y sinceramente Adrien no pudo contenerse, y soltó una risa de alivio y si; de diversión, no que le hiciera gracia que su novia y la mujer que más ama en ese mundo estuviera llorando y triste, si no que la razón fuera algo tan minimo e insignificante. Al poder recuperar el control de su risotada, sus ojos verdes brillante de diversión y alivio se posaron en los azules algo ofendidos y dolidos de su amada, y con cuidado, pero tiernamente le limpio las mejillas de las lágrimas que bajaban por ellas, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron los suaves y tibios de ella, degustando su único sabor, algo de lo que nunca se cansaría.

"Oh, Marinette _Mon Cheri_ … lo material para mi realmente no tiene importancia… lo que realmente me importa eres tú, no cualquier cosa que puedas comprar, si es un bonito detalle, pero a la final lo que cuenta es la intención, y que yo te importe lo suficiente como para querer regalarme algo" sonrió con cariño, otorgándole un segundo beso, este más profundo e intenso que el primero, dejándole claro que iba en serio. "Con que estés a mi lado y me ames es suficiente, My Lady" susurro contra sus labios.

"Chaton…" Marinette hizo un mohín con sus labios ante sus palabras, pero no podía negar que lo que dijo tenía sentido, estaba segura de que su padre le había regalado muchas cosas, menos su tiempo cuando estuvo viviendo en la Mansión Agreste cuando era joven y su madre desapareció, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora ella estaba allí para hacer sus navidades mucho más felices y cálidas.

"Te amo Marinette, y saber que me amas de regreso es suficiente para hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo" comento el de ojos verdes, con pura sinceridad, tomando sus manos más pequeñas en las suyas más grandes.

"Lo hago" murmuro ella con algo de timidez, aun después de todo ese tiempo juntos ella le costaba trabajo entender que Adrien, su crush de la segundaria la quisiera a ella, y no a alguien más, pero estaba empezando a aceptar esa maravillosa realidad; con cariño soltó una de sus manos y la coloco en el rostro del hombre que más quería en ese mundo. "Y te amo con todo mi corazón, por favor nunca lo dudes, Adrien"

El no pudo evitar sonreír como si el sol saliera y se ocultara con esa maravillosa mujer, y por todo lo que él sabía muy bien podría ser el caso.

"Bien, eso era todo lo que quería" asintió el rubio antes de agregar. "Y por favor nunca vuelvas a ocultarme nada, especialmente si te afecta de esta manera, la confianza es primordial en una relación, estoy seguro de que si algo estuviera carcomiéndome tú también querrías saberlo"

Marinette no pudo más que asentir, él tenía razón después de todo. Y súbitamente algo vino a su mente, recordándole de algo que ella y su hermana habían hecho hacia algún tiempo, y sin más, se levantó de un salto y sin darse cuenta interrumpió el momento tanto de ella con Adrien, como el de su hermana con Felix, jalando a su gemela de la mano hasta tenerla de pie, para después susurrarle algo al oído, y esta solo asintió con una sonrisa amplia, y en el minuto siguiente ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de ellas.

Tanto Felix como Adrien se quedaron estáticos por unos minutos, parpadeando ante el súbito cambio de las hermanas Dupain-Cheng, el modelo rubio intento husmear en la habitación de Marinette donde provenía ruidos de papel rasgándose y palabras que no logro comprender, estaba preso de la curiosidad, pero al momento en que se acercó la puerta eh iba poder ver lo que hacían; Bridgette le tranco la puerta de un portazo en sus narices, él se froto el área aporreada con un puchero mientras volvía con Felix que lo miraba divertido, aunque el mismo estaba a punto de transformarse en Black Chat y entrar por ventana de la habitación… pero era más precavido que Adrien.

Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo de siquiera seguir preguntándose que había pasado ahora, porque al minuto siguiente, ambas jóvenes estaban de vuelta en la sala, con sus brazos sosteniendo algo a sus espaldas, y tímidas sonrisas.

Marinette miro a su hermana a los ojos y esta asintió, al minuto siguiente, la chica de los cabellos más cortos se acercó a su novio y tomándolo de la mano llevo al confuso modelo rubio hacia lo que era el balcón, algo lejos del rango de audición de los otros dos en el apartamento, mientas que su gemela se sentaba al lado de su amado de ojos gris azulado, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

Felix solo la observo con una ceja alzada y curiosidad, esperando que fuera lo que fuera que ella iba a hacer.

"Erm- es decir… hmmmm… bueno…" Bridgette hundió los hombros y suspiro profundamente, antes de mostrar un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo en sus manos, sus ojos observándolo por entre las pestañas tímidamente. "Esto es algo que hice h-hace un tiempo… no es mucho, pero espero te guste" termino susurrando dejando el obsequio en manos del joven rubio.

Con curiosidad Felix abrió el papel, descubriendo un gorro para invierno negro con orejas de gato en lo alto, la tela se sentía cálida, perfecta para mantenerlo calentito en un frio día de invierno, al instante el no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, sabiendo que este era inspirado en su alter ego, y hecho a mano, algo que realmente no había recibido mucho en su vida.

"Gracias, Bridgette" lo dijo sinceramente haciéndola sonrojar, antes de inclinarse y tomar sus dulces labios en un beso profundo, transmitiéndole su agradecimiento en ese contacto, al sentirla suspirar contra su boca e inclinarse para profundizar el contacto no pudo evitar sentir que todo estaba bien en el mundo, siempre que esa dulce chica estuviera feliz, él también lo estaría.

Mientras tanto Adrien observo a su novia con curiosidad y algo de confusión, observando a la joven tratar de balbucear algo inentendible y sonrojadisima hasta que se preocupó de que pudiera estar contrayendo fiebre; aún estaba sorprendido por las súbitas acciones de la joven de los ojos azules, después de todo no hacía más de unos minutos que ella había estado triste y llorando. Nadie podía culparlo por flipar un poco.

"Erm- Adrien… yo… bueno, este…" Marinette balbuceo totalmente nerviosa, antes de prácticamente empujar el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo a las manos del rubio de ojos verdes, con su mirada en el suelo y jugando con sus manos sintiendo el terrible sonrojo en su rostro. "E-es para ti… lo hice pensando regalartelo uno de estos días, pero… realmente no encontré el momento oportuno… así que supongo que, ¿Ahora, es mejor que nunca?" termino más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Y cuando el modelo abrió el paquete, se quedó boquiabierto, era un gorro para navidad rojo con motas negras, claramente pensado en el traje de Ladybug, al instante Adrien no pudo reprimir su alegría, no solo porque ese pequeño obsequio se lo había dado su amada novia, sino porque sabía que era algo que la propia chica había hecho con sus manos, pensando en él; lo siguiente que supo la joven fue que era elevada en el aire y apretada contra un firme cuerpo masculino antes de que unos ansiosos y entusiastas labios se posaran sobre los de ellas, devorándola con adoración y alegría, dejándola borracha de su sabor y entusiasmo.

"¡Me encanta, Marinette, muchas gracias!" exclamo jovial, depositándola en el suelo, pero aun abrazada contra su cuerpo.

"De nada Adrien" susurro ella feliz contra su pecho, acurrucándose disfrutando de la cercanía.

Poco después del intercambio, las dos parejas regresaron a sentarse a comer, esa vez con un ambiente mucho más alegre y ameno, bromeando y riendo, o en caso de Felix, sonriendo de medio lado mientras sostenía la mano de su novia, y burlándose con buen humor de las quejas del modelo, y aunque ese día de Navidad había empezado triste y deprimente para ellas, había terminado dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y no podían estar más felices de ello.

Después de todo estaban junto a la persona que más amaban y rodeados de los que más querían.

Unas cuantas horas después, luego de que cada rubio se encargara de demostrarle su apreciación a sus novias en más formas de una, ambas parejas estaba acostadas juntas en sus respectivas habitaciones, abrazadas, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad luego de una sesión de deseo carnal, cuando al modelo se le ocurrió comentar sobre algo que lo tenía bien divertido ahora que pensaba en ello.

"Y pensar que las seguimos todo un día porque estábamos preocupados" murmuro divertido el rubio, antes de darse cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de hacer, eso es antes de que su novia procesara lo dicho.

"Así si, seguirnos..." dijo Marinette algo distraida "Espera un momento..."

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, luego...

"¡¿QUE TU QUE?!"

Se escuchó el grito de dos hermanas al mismo tiempo, indignadas. Nadie que lo escuchara esa noche podía dudar de que fuera quien fuera, estaba en graves aprietos… pero bueno, las Navidades no estaban completas sin uno que otro problemilla, ¿No?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Jaja por fin aqui tiene el pequeño especial xD Por cierto el regalo que le dio Felix a Bridgette fue una pequeña cajita con los tomos completos de su manga favorito y Adrien le regalo a Marinette una consola de video juego de ultima genereacion :3**

 **Ahora si el proximo ffc sera el que les prometi de Bridgette y Felix** **¬w¬** **  
**

 **¡** **Saludos y Feliz Navidad!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook que es nueva, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras, nuestros ffc que daremos datos y tambien contestaremos preguntas y sobre ellos :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que tambien tendra Adrinette y demas)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Unanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
